Dreaming Of A Halfa
by Goliath Family Witch
Summary: Dash is having strange dreams that could endanger Danny's secret. SLASH DASHDANNY. And if you don't like it, don't flame! Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Dreaming of a Halfa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Duh. T.T But I do own the Onia and Satina and Elvira.**

**A/N: This story is slash, yaoi, shonnen ai or however you want to put it. If you find this offensive then don't read. If you have any complaints about the pairing then don't read and don't bother me with them.**

**Title: Dreaming of a Halfa**

**Rating: T+**

**Pairings: Dash/Danny**

**Chapter 1**

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

White hair, glowing green eyes, and a blank look on his face. Danny Phantom. The jock jumped up when the alarm clock on his nightstand went off, signaling the start of a new day. He wispered one word, "Fenton."

0000+0000+0000+0000+0000+0000

"Oh will cheer up already? yelled the goth girl, "It's not the first detention you've gotten." "That's not why i'm upset, it's why I got the detention." replied Danny.

00000000 FLASHBACK 00000000

Danny was leaning back on his chair. Mr.Lancer was writing a complicated math problem on the board. But Danny's mind was Dash. 'He always bullied me, and yet I can't get him off my mind. Sure, he isn't smart and funny but that's why I love him.'

"Damn! What am I thinking!" the teen shouted causing everyone to look at him, including Dash who had an eyebrow raised. "Mr.Fenton. Detention. Here. Today!" yelled Mr. Lancer.

00000000 END FLASHBACK 00000000

"Well at least it's over."

"That's not what I'm concearned about. It's Dash. I can't stop thinking about him!" said Danny through clenched teeth.

He looked at Sam who was trying so hard to stifle a laugh. "What!" asked the enraged teen.

"Someone has a crush on Dash."

Danny blushed and Sam grined.

When they relized that they were at Danny's doorstep, Sam waved her best friend goodbye. Danny's parents were at the door with their hands crossed over their chest.

They started lecturing him about maintaining a clean school record. But Danny wasn't listening. He was thinking about Dash. Why did he fall for him?

0000+0000+0000+0000+0000+0000

Dash was walking in the school library when he felt that the room turned cold. Hearing a thud, he ran twards it. When he arrived he saw Danny take a book from the shelf and after fliping through it, trow it to the ground. The books on the ground were increasing by the numbers as Danny threw more of them on the ground. Dash reached a trembling hand to Danny's shoulder but it mearly phased through the younger teen. "What the hell?" asked Dash, dazed by what happened. Dash, after thinking for a few seconds relized that Danny couldn't hear or see him.

Picking up one of the books from the floor, he examined it. _"POSSESIONS, OBJECTIONS, AND GHOSTLY OBSESSIONS"_

Dash opened the book and the sound of an alarm clock was heard. Soon Dash found himself in his bedroom in his bed.

The jock glared at the clock and yelled, "Why do you always interupt!" he took a deep breath and wispered, "It was just getting good."

He took a shower, got dressed, and went to school, all the while thinking about Danny and the dream.

_'What was he looking for?'_

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

**That is it for now. And I will be accepting challenges as long as they're Dash/Danny, Qwan/Sam, and/or Johnny13/Danny.**

**Read & Review.**

**Love you! oO**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreaming of a Halfa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Duh. T.T But I do own the Onia and Satina and Elvira.**

**A/N: This story is slash, yaoi, shonnen ai or however you want to put it. If you find this offensive then don't read. If you have any complaints about the pairing then don't read and don't bother me with them.**

**Title: Dreaming of a Halfa**

**Rating: T+**

**Pairings: Dash/Danny**

**A/N: Umm, I'm posting this because it has been a long time since i've updated this story...sorry to all of you who actualy like it. And thanks Gothly for being my #1 beta. (You did a very good job with the chapter, by the way.)**

**Chapter 2**

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

CHAPTER 2

Jerking awake, Dash looked around. Putting his face in his hands he thought back to the dream.

'I actually wanted to hug him?' he gagged at this thought, 'Good thing it was just a nightmare, besides I'm not gay...' Shaking his head, he rolled over, pulled the blankets up from the foot of the bed, and fell back to sleep.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

School was uneventful for Danny. There was an explosion in the chemistry lab again and the jocks picked on nerds and losers while the teachers adored them for it. Well, all except for one, the counselor. She was a person who treated the jocks like they were meant to be treated...you can guess how. Last time Danny had sessions with a counselor, she turned out to be a happiness-sucking witch. But this counselor was different. He didn't sense anything about her and she kept her office warm so that was another hint that she was human. She came from Romania and her name is Satina. Satina came from a family of gypsies, but she gave up h er ways because she thought that they were childish. Though she did know a lot about fortune telling and reading tarot cards.

She immediately suggested that Danny have sessions as soon as she saw him. Of course Danny objected, why would he need therapy? But then she told his parents that Danny could stop his slipping grades if she helped him and his parents, being slightly blind-sighted as they were, forced him to attend sessions. After a few sessions, where Danny realized that she really wasn't making him miserable, he decided to give her a chance.

FLASHBACK:

'If she tries anything ghosty-ish, she's dead...again.' Danny thought untrusting, and glared at her as he sat down in the chair in front of her oak desk. The room was nice, decorated in a gypsy style. It was painted dark green and cleaned up after Spectra, the counselor from hell as Danny liked to call her.

"So...Danny," She said, her English and slightly slurred. Who'd blame her, she was only in the U.S. for a year.

"Miss. Dalhasa..." replied Danny coldly.

"Call me Satina if ju wud." She requested, looking mildly put out by his tone.

"Umm...okay, Satina. Why am I here again?" Danny asked, a winkle forming on his brow.

"Because ve think ju are having a slight problem adjusting to jour… changes in life. So… Danny, are ju okey? Jour parents say ju are acting very vierd lately" her expretion was concerned, and Danny couldn't help but wonder exactly who 'we' where.

"Of course I'm okay, just… moody for some reason." Danny told her, gazing the bookshelf that had recently been moved.

"If ju say so." though she didn't look full convinced.

Over their two hour session, letting him miss his 3 and 4 periods, they talked a lot, child hood experiences and what not, and got to know each other.

END FLASHBACK

He got to her office and knocked, waiting for her to invite him in. He had gotten used to the sessions and looked forward to them every day.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Finally the end of the day came and every one was rushing out of the school, practically flying. Danny, however, took his time. Why rush, it wasn't like it would do him any good right now, only cram him in with other adolescent bodies.

"Hurry up Danny or we'll miss the movie!" exclaimed Tucker.

"You guys go ahead, I get there." Danny's voice mumbled, being muffled by the locker his head was currently occupying.

"Are you sure? We can stay if you want?" asked Sam, shifting her pack into a more comfortable position on her shoulder.

"No, I mean it, you guys go ahead. Just because I have to miss it doesn't mean that you do too." He waved them away, head still getting to know the inside of his locker.

"Okaaay..." Sam sighed, turning to run down the hall after Tucker.

As soon as they were gone, Danny finished finding the last few things to squeeze into his bag. He turned a corner, nearing the door, when a blue trail of mist escaped his mouth.

--

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

**A cliffie...I CAN BE EVIL TOO.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
